


Read to me?

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Relationships, Dyslexia, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated for eventual smut, Reading Aloud, Voice Kink, and clyde loves it, clyde is dyslexic, reconnecting, smut is later on, they're like 19, token has a really nice voice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde Donovan was born dyslexic, so he had Token read to him and write for him until he moved to a different high school. When Token and Clyde meet back again in the same college, Token agrees to help him once more, but the two have learned more about themselves over the years apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read to me?

The sky was a beautiful gradient of prussian blue down to an orange sunset. No clouds were seen, and you could just barely make out the soft glow of the moon. The spring air, cold, was unforgiving and bit at your nose when a small gust of wind passed. It smelled of mud from the newly melted snow and just a little bit of beer and cigarettes that the wind blew from not too far down the street, with the irresponsible adults laughing and joking around. The only sound was the squeaking of the swing rocking back and forth slightly and the faint banter of children playing and laughter. 

The boys sat in the school playground, their shoes muddied from stepping in the mix of mud and mulch and grass and puddles. They sat on the two old swings, with a rusted frame and corrupted chains that secured them to the top, and the rubber seats were tearing at the edges and scratched from years of abuse. All the playground equipment was damp with dew.

Clyde Donovan was diagnosed with dyslexia in the third grade. It was, at first, just thought to be of a difficulty learning words and reading in general, but when taken in to see optometrist he and his father learned that he was dyslexic. It was a terrible discovery for Clyde. Not only would he never be able to read or write, but the kids at his school would make fun of him, namely Eric Cartman.

Clyde never told anyone other than his close friends Craig, Token, and Jimmy. Other than that, everyone thought he was just never called on in class (the school staff was notified.) Kids at school would usually bother him into calling him either lucky or questioning him. Now, Clyde wasn’t much of a fighter, but he refused to never “read” a book or “write” a report. That’s where Token came around, his guardian angel.

It took a bit of courage for Clyde to ask, and he knew it could pose as a burden, but he came around to ask Token to read books to him out loud and write down what he would say for him. Token was always nice to him, and he didn’t see it to be much of a challenge to read a book out loud or mindlessly write down Clyde’s short answer questions and paragraphs. Clyde would never admit it, but Token had a really, really nice voice. It was soft, but strong... it was comforting to hear. Not to mention the fact that Craig refused to read and that Jimmy stuttered a bit too much.

So, there they sat, Token’s voice resonating through the back of the school and Clyde just listening to the story while relaxing on the swingset, eyes closed. It also actually helped Token a little as well, because the was an audio learner and reading out loud helped him remember chapters well.

“... Don’t ever tell anybody anything. If you do, you start missing everybody.”

“Hey, Token, can we read this a bit later? We’ve got the weekend to hang out.”

Token smiled, “Sure, Clyde.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, this is just the prologue. hmu with a request if you have one!


End file.
